A tasty treat
by Robots banging humans
Summary: When you cook treats of course its gonna get messy in the kitchen. [Note: Human X Bot]


Today you wanted something sweet. You didn't know why, but you just felt like it. Your friends and family knew you had a sweet tooth for sugary treats. Plus you where a master at baking goodies. So you changed out your clothes (School or work clothes) and put something more comfortable on. Now dressed and comfortable, you went into the kitchen. Putting the cooking apron on, you thought for a moment on what you wanted to make.

"Should I make brownies? or cookies?" You mumbled, debating which tasty treat to make.

"I made cookies last week, so...this week its brownies." You smiled, finally deciding on what to make.

Pulling out a large white bowl from underneath the counter you began gathering the needed items to make the brownies. Grabbing a stick of butter as well as one egg ,you set them beside the bowl. Opening the little cabinet in front of you and taking out the brownie mix, you cut the top off and poured the contents inside the white bowl. As you began putting the ingredients in the bowl, you gave a startled yelp for you felt hands that certainly where not yours grasp your breast then giving them a firm squeeze. Your heart raced as your mind went a million miles per hour.

**"Did I leave the front door unlocked?, no I couldn't have I locked it on the way in." **You thought, body freezing up as the figure leaned on you.

You felt the unknown figures body press up behind you as they continued to fondle your breast gently. You didn't know if you should see who it is or scream. But you suddenly relaxed when you heard their voice.

"Did I scare you ?" He asked, giving your neck a kiss or two.

"Yes, because for a minute I thought you where a stranger that broke into the house. Next time give a girl a warning before you decide to scare the crap out of me. I was this close to beating you with this spoon." You spoke, waving the spoon for him to see.

"Oh, my bad. I promise I'll give you a heads up next time when I do decide to scare you." He smiled, giving your nipples a teasingly pinch.

you gave a little gasp as he did that, but this also made you accidentally drop the egg-shell in the mix. Now you had to pick the pieces out before you could go ahead and combine the ingredients.

"S-Smokescreen could you stop messing with my boobs, you're gonna make me mess up the brownies. And I can't concentrate ether. "You said, bringing your hands to their for-arms and pushing them a bit.

They gave an amused chuckle getting a wicked idea. Trailing butterfly kisses down the side of your neck he stopped at your ear.

"Ahh..I mean it, i don't want my boobs to get bigger." You gasped, as he gave a little purr in your ear along with a nip to your ear-lobe.

You felt your face start to heat up due to their touches. They Squeezed and fondled your breast while they attacked your neck with nibbles and licks. This made you squirm and moan a bit against their frame. Liking your responses they moved one servo to cup your groin before rubbing a single digit against your heated region. The reaction they got was like music to their audios. You gave a louder moan as you tried to focus on stirring the mix.

"Dahh...agh...Smokescreen, p-please." You whined, wiggling your hips in a attempt trying to shake off their servo that was making you aroused.

"Hmmm, i don't know. You would look nice with a bigger chest. Gives my servos more room to play." He whispered, licking your ear.

You gave another moan as you felt your spot start to throb. The hand that was stroking and rubbing your spot stopped before diving directly down your shorts, slipping a thick digit in you and thrusting it in and out of your heated entrance. You lolled your head to the side giving moans and gasps of pleasure as the thick digit fingered your love spot. Your legs trembled and buckled feeling like they would give out from underneath you any minute. By now you had already forgotten the finished mix that sat in front of you, while your mind became cloudy with lust and want.

"Agghh...ah...ohhhh yes." You moaned , bucking your hips wanting that thick digit to go deeper.

"Looks like someones needy." He chuckled, untying the apron.

Letting the apron fall to the floor it was soon companied by your shorts and panties. You where panting slightly and bent over the counter face flushed and eyes bright with arousal. Your entrance was so wet that some of the fluids started to trickle down your inner thighs. Giving a growl in your ear you heard the soft 'click' of their panel open and something much thicker and longer rub up against your trembling entrance. The digit thrusting inside you retreated from your soaked folds. Giving a disappointed whine ,you glanced back seeing their glowing blue optics, that were glazed with desire aswell as dominance. Taking his spike (Shaft etc..) he rubbed the head against your dripping folds, making you moan louder and to push back wanting his length to fill your aching passage. He smirked evilly still wanting to tease you. swiping a glob of the brownie batter from the bowl, with a single digit he held it in front of your parted lips which you gratefully took it in. swirling and sucking the offered finger.

while your mouth was occupied he rocked his hips ,grinding his pressurized length against your leaking folds making you moan around the digit in your mouth. Gripping your shirt he ripped it off easy as a person could tear paper. Tossing it to the side he went for your bra un-doing it easily with just two fingers. Snapping off and falling to the pile below, your (Whatever sized cups you had) breast bounced freely in the broad daylight. Pulling out the digit from your mouth, that hand grasped your breast squeezing it while at the same time tweaking your hard bud.

"Haaaah!, AGggh!, Smokescreen!" You manage to say, in between moans.

Gripping your waist firmly with both servos ,he a lined his length with your entrance. The head barely touching you. You rolled your hips praying that he would just take you now, but he held you in place preventing you from impaling yourself on his thick girth.

"Ah, ah. You have to beg for it. If you really want it." He spoke, giving your rear a hard but gentle smack.

You gave a sharp gasp at the stinging feeling but it soon faded an turned into pleasure. Giving a little groan you pleaded.

"P-pleas, I need it. I want you to f-fuck me till I can't walk. Fill me up please, I need you inside me." You begged grinning your folds against the head of his spike.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Already his spike was throbbing painfully, but with one firm push he was seated fully inside you. Feeling your tight passage stretch and engulf his entire length made him groan. You gave a choked cry as you felt his length blissfully fill every inch of you. Pulling back till the head was remaining inside he slammed back in drawing out a loud moan. Thrusting his hips he pumped his member further inside you, metal meeting flesh in a steady tempo. Soon he began to pick up the pace, ramming his spike faster and harder making your breast bounce with each thrust. You moaned louder and screamed in pure bliss as his length pumped in you just how you liked it.

"AHH!, YES! ,HARDER FASTER ! ,YES LIKE THAT ! " You screamed, as he slammed into you.

His thrust became more erotic and crazy as his and yours end neared. Breathing heavily, tongue hanging out, moaning in ecstasy was you as he pinned one of your arms behind your back. His fans roared loudly, frame vibrating with excitement, he groaned in pleasure as he plowed into your hot passage. As he buried his rod deep in you, he erupted inside you his thick fluid filling your womb to the point where it gushed out of you. Your eyes were rolled in the back of your head in pleasure as you loved the feeling of his spunk filling you up. Emptying himself in you, he pulled out giving an ex-vent of hot air. He licked his lips and admired the view of his fluids leaking out of your stretched opening and trickling down your thighs.

Having some strength left, you manage to sit on your knees facing him.

"Hope you have room left for desert." He smiled, looking down at you holding his spike.

Stroking it furiously he placed a servo on your head.

"Open for me." He ordered, his tone husky and low.

Obeying you opened your mouth sticking out your tongue too. Groaning he released his load, getting most of it on your face and a lot in your gapped open mouth. He watched as his spunk dribbled down your breast and face. You licked your finger clean before smiling up at him.

"Thanks for the extra treats." You winked, sucking some of his fluids off a finger.

"Anything, for my girl." He smiled,giving you a kiss.


End file.
